


Taking Turns

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dominance, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Submission, Switch Spencer, Switching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 05:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15478293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Taking Turns

You loved the way he looked at you when you took control. You loved the way he looked at you when you were writhing underneath him and begging him for release. You just really loved the way Spencer looked at you. 

As you pushed him back toward the bed, you saw his mouth drop open slightly, his tongue coming out to wash his bottom lip. 

“What do you want me to do to you baby?” You asked knowing that he would give you the answer you wanted because he wanted it too.

He stumbled backward, barely keeping himself upright as he struggled to form words. “Make me beg…over and over again.”

“Your wish is my command, my love.”

Pushing him back toward the bed, you bit your lip and closed the door before turning to him. “Lose your pants.”

Like the good boy that he was he did exactly as he was told. “Now watch me while I strip. No touching yourself and keep your eyes on me. Clear?”

“Absolutely,” he laughed. Though the second you lifted your shirt over your head he realized that the whole not touching himself thing was going to be harder, pun definitely intended, than he thought. “Oh hell.”

You laughed and slowly peeled off your bra, playfully pinching your own nipples and watching his eyes further dilate at the image. “Why do you torture me so?”

“Because you love. And no more talking. I only want sweet noises coming out of that mouth now.” He bit back his comment and watched as you shimmied your jeans down your legs and kicked them to the side. 

As you walked toward him, you could feel the dampness between your legs against the lace. It would only be more intense in the moments to come, with his cock in your mouth, exactly where you needed it. There was something so powerful about being able to render a man speechless. That was what drove you every time. What other sounds could you elicit? What other ways could you make him writhe? There were never enough answers. 

Dropping to your knees, you held his length in your hands and licked up his shaft, providing a little necessary moisture for your movements. Slowly at first, your hands moved up and down his length, flattening against his pelvic bone to come full circle each time. While your hands continued their ministrations, you flicked your tongue against the underside of the tip of his cock. He let out a long string of “ffffffff’s” that made it well known how difficult it was for him to keep his mouth closed. “Oh fuck,” he whispered.

“I said no talking.”

You stopped for a moment and rubbed your thumb over the area your tongue had been teasing, keeping up the feelings but not building them up. That was his punishment for speaking out of turn. 

When you felt he’d been sufficiently disciplined, you returned to him, bobbing your head quickly up and down on his length until he was just toward the edge. Then you stopped.

The air was thick with tension. With the desire to speak. With the desperation to yell out and beg for more, but he knew better. “You have no idea how wet I am for you right now,” you teased, going back to his cock. “My panties are soaked.” Spencer groaned as you moved down and gently sucked on his balls. They needed attention too. 

You didn’t stay with any one technique for too long, using every bit of knowledge at your disposal to keep him writhing and begging for just a little bit longer. You’d been edging him for long you lost count of how many times as you were too busy touching yourself.

Before you could allow him the release he’d earned, he decided he’d take it. Pushing up from his prone position, he pulled your head off his cock and smiled before kissing you and tugging at your bottom lip with his teeth. “You’ve teased me enough.

The bed shifted as he moved and put his hands under your arms to lift you up off the floor. “This is mine now.” He unceremoniously snaked his hand underneath the lace barrier between him and you and you nearly came right there focusing on the roughness of his skin. “You weren’t lying about how wet you were, were you?” He asked as he turned you around and positioned your hands and knees on the bed. “Head down. Why are you so wet, Y/N?” He always sounded so cocky when he asked that question - one you were all too willing to answer.

“Because I’m a slut.”

“Whose?”

“Yours.”

“That’s right. Don’t you forget it.”

How could you ever? 

Spencer pulled your panties to the side and slid inside, groaning as your walls clenched around him. He was perfect for you in every way. There was no time for slow thrusts and he knew it, holding on to your hips as he pumped in and out of your slickness while the bed creaked under your weight. 

As you came, Spencer continued his pace, refusing to let you stop at just one orgasm. “So needy,” he teased.

He reached around and fingered your clit as the second one came on. “Only one more for tonight and that’s only because you teased me so and I can’t wait any longer.

“Oh fuck, baby, please.”

“Please what?”

“Can I come?”

Gently, he pulled you by your hair, flush against him, his pace never wavering and his fingers never ceasing to apply that sweet pressure. “Do you think you should be allowed?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me why.”

“Because I made love to your cock with my mouth.”

“You edged me.”

“Because you wanted it,” you said silkily. 

“That is true. Ask me again.”

“Can I come, Sir?”

“Yes, you may.”

It felt like every muscle in your body quivered as you came for the last time and you smiled to yourself when you heard him follow suit, his seed spilling onto the small of your back. Without a care for the sheets toward the bottom of the bed, you turned over and pulled him down for a kiss. “You sexy fucker.”

“That was intense.”

“It was. I say we do that again sometime,” you huffed lightly. “I kind of love taking turns.”

He could probably tell as much by the smile on your face. “You don’t say?”


End file.
